Coach Phanter/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of transcripts of trailers for the 2006 Rivera Animation animated film ''Coach Phanter''. Teaser trailer #1 (MPAA green screen.) (20th Century Fox logo is shown.) (Shows a cyberworld sitting on a internet.) Announcer: The cyberworld. We use it for work, for play or to check things online. But what if there was a hidden world within the internet? (Zooms in to the computer screen) (We see the inside of the Andy Frost headquarters where hundreds of programs cyberworld order in the internet) (Truman Baskward is pacing around waiting for Ashley and Andy to return) Truman Baskward: Where are those boys? They should be back here by now! Jason Blacker: Ashley and Andy returning in 3. 2. 1. (The wild animals return in the center of the cyberworld) Andy: What's in a Name? (Andy lands face first on the ground while Ashley lands feet first and salutes Ludlow Haresolf) Andy: Ashley and Andy reporting for duty, sir! More coming soon! Theatrical trailer #1 (MPAA green screen.) (20th Century Fox logo.) (Rivera Animation logo.) Announcer: All around the cyberworld i, there are viruses unwillingly downloaded on every user's computer. Some can be removed easily, while others can cause so much damage that one may have to start all over again. But what if something else happened? (The cyberworld starts to shake, with its screen showing random colors. Ashley and Andy are shot out of it and are thrown to the floor.) Andy: Ashley, why are we back in my room? Ashley: I don't know. (They get up from the floor, and Andy cleans himself.) Andy: What's in a Name?. Ashley: Hey, kid, don't panic. Ryan: I'm sorry, but I am Andy! Andy':' Well, don't. Maybe the portal took us to the wrong place. Andy: Yeah, but what do we do now? Nothing? Ashley: I don't know. Should we just wait until something happens? Andy: I hope so, Nicky. I have a bad feeling about this. Ashley: What? Andy: My life has some kind of weird virus, and there's actually a few more of them. I know we were trying to wipe those things out. (Andy takes a deep breath.) Andy: Okay, listen. I know this is getting hard and all that, but we must work as a team. I mean, we are partners, right? Ashley: Right. (Andy and Ashley shake hands together.) Andy: Okay. Now let's get rid of those viruses. Ryan: Yeah! (Truman Baskward is seen on the cyberworld internet behind them. Andy and Ashley look at the save the world.) Truman: Andy! Ashley! Why are you two standing around for? There's no time to goof around! We must catch that guy! Andy: Ashley Braskwold? Tom Hacker: Yes! Now get your lazy butts back in here, or else we're all gonna go blank! Ludlow: Okay. Here goes nothing... (Ashley gets into the computer, leaving Andy alone in the room.) Andy: (talking to himself) Oh, what the heck am I doing here? I know it sounds dangerous to me, but looks like I have to do this and be brave... and... and... (Ashley's arm grabs Andy inside the screen.) Andy: WHOA--! (Zooms in to the cyberworld internet) ("Turn It On" by Ladytron plays) (Shows the Coach Phanter logo) Announcer: Coach Phanter Andy (offscreen): A movie? Seriously? Are those guys UPDATES ahead of me or something? (Shows the text "08.25.06," and a copyright with the 20th Century Fox print logo below.) Theatrical trailer #1 (MPAA green screen.) More coming soon!